


It's all in Your Head

by spikesgirl58



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few minutes in my head - for better or for worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all in Your Head

She pushed a book aside and wearily took another from the pile she had stacked beside her.  This was stupid.  It was a gorgeous day out.  Only an idiot would be spending it stuck in a library doing research.

“Do you have any idea what we are even searching for?”  Illya’s voice was soft.  He knew proper library etiquette

“Other than some vaguely worded idea, not a clue.  What are we looking for, my sweet?” Napoleon's voice was equally quiet.

“Why don’t you go make out with someone and leave me alone?”

“Been there, done that, left the trail of moaning bodies to prove it.”  Napoleon sounded smug even in her head.

“Napoleon, you need to back off.  It isn’t always about you.”

“No, it’s usually about you and I get hauled along as an after though.”  At least if Napoleon started pouting, there would be one less voice in her head to deal with.

“Hey, the woman knows style, class…”

“It isn’t about class, my friends, it’s all about the package.”

She sighed at that and the thought of Illya hefting himself out of the water, his pants barely clinging to his hips made her smile.

“Do you mind?” Illya snapped.  His pants hitched up half an inch.  “Thanks.  I’m not just eye candy, you know.”

“Oh, yes, I know,” she muttered and started to leaf through another book.  “What sort of maniac professor assigns a term paper the first week of class?”

“One who wants to test you and see if you are worth his time to teach or possibly to separate the chaff from the grain?” Illya suggested.  He was dry again and leaning against a wall, hands in his pockets.  Napoleon was sitting comfortable beside him.

“Did he give you a topic?”

“Yes, where do I want to be in five years?  I don’t know where I want to be in five minutes,” she muttered as a young man walked by.  He smiled at her and nodded.

“Why don’t you talk to him?”

“And say what?  Hello, I am a crazy person who is soul bonded to two fictional characters from a 1960’s TV show?”

“Why not?”  Napoleon grinned widely.  “It would be a hell, I mean, heck of a conversation starter.  Besides, he was wearing a shirt from that other TV show you like.”

“What show?”

“Doctor Who cares?” Illya said and then smirked at Napoleon who chuckled.

“Oh, now that’s not nice.”  The Doctor walked around the side of the TARDIS, the flaps of his long brown overcoat flapping.  “You’re just jealous she’s brought in some talent from across the pond.”

“Yes, well, we were here first,” Napoleon said as The Doctor approached.  “You are still the newbie on the block.”

“Yes… well, there are some things worth waiting for.”  The Doctor stopped and looked around.  “Hello, where did she go?”

Illya pointed.  “She’s taking Napoleon’s suggestion.  Sorry, Doctor, looks like you are stuck on the backburner with us for a while.”

“All right, then.  Does anyone have a banana?”

 

 


End file.
